Feast of Kallas II
Event The celebrations in honour of Kallas continue when you return to Wicheburn. As you enjoy a lavish feast, the servants bring out a ceremonial cake. The Lord announces, "Whoever finds the coin in their piece will be named King or Queen of the Feast!" Wheel Gambit (1 Gold Gain, 6 Food Gain) Gold Gain :As you take a bite, you almost break your tooth on a hard piece of metal. :1) Claim your crown. ::The Lord crowns you and your royal pampering begins... ::As the day comes to a close, the Lord makes an announcement. "We have one final Kallas Feast tradition to adhere to. Would the King of the Feast please come forward." ::"It is your duty to offer yourself as a sacrifice to the gods so we may have a successful harvest!" ::Guards force you into a lizardman costume and lead you up to the battlement. The crowd cheers at the spectacle. ::The player acquires the Gold Gain Card. ::The player acquires Dead King Scales. ::Sir Adelard the Pale grabs you by your tail and hurls you off the castle wall. ::The player draws 2 Pain Cards. ::As you lie waiting for the pain to end, the townsfolk gather around. "Like Kallas himself, the King has escaped death!" shouts the Lord. ::"This must be a sign from the Great Adventurer himself that he is pleased. We shall have a good harvest this year. Please take as much from the stores as you need, as a gift from Wicheburn." ::The player draws 3 Gain Cards. ::The player gains this card's Token. ::Encounter ends. :2) Pocket the coin. ::The player acquires the Gold Gain Card. ::The last tradition on the agenda is the ritual of sacrifice where the blood of the King or Queen is returned to the soil to ensure a successful harvest. ::As the coin is nowhere to be found, the baker takes the fall for his apparent forgetfulness. ::He is carried, screaming, from the table. ::A) Defend the baker. :::(insert text here) ::B) Leave. :::You leave, having had enough of these so-called festivities for the day. :::Encounter ends. Food Gain :The player acquires the Food Gain Card. :A young man shouts, "I have the coin! I am the King!" :The Lord gives up his seat at the head of the table and places a crown on the young man's head. A group of ladies flock to his side and the young man chooses his Queen. :After the King of the Feast enjoys a day of pampering, the lord announces, "We've come to my favourite tradition of the Feast - the ritual sacrifice, so the gods may bless us with a successful harvest!" :"I am King! I demand you release me!" screams the young man as he is dragged from the table. :1) Defend the King of the Feast. ::The Lord and peasants grow angry over your refusal. "If you cannot respect our traditions then you don't deserve to live!" ::The Dealer draws 2 Steel Monster Cards. ::The player enters Combat. ::With the King of the Feast passed out from the excitement, you are forced to carry them away from the rage of Wicheburn. ::He revives after you've carried him a fair distance from the town. ::In gratitude for saving his life, he blesses you. ::The player gains 4 Fame. ::The player acquires a Blessing. ::Encounter ends. :2) Leave. ::(insert text here) Unlocked By Acquire the token for Feast of Kallas I. Token Unlocks For finding the lucky coin during the Feast of Kallas... JoustCategory:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Wheel Gambits